Cigüeña a la puerta
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Respuesta al tercer reto de la maratón de La Mazmorrita del Snarry


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN **__Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. Quiero dejar constancia__** QUE NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN**_

**Resumen: **Respuesta al tercer reto de la Maratón de la Mazmorrita del Snarry

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cigüeña a la puerta<span>**

* * *

><p>Harry se removió en la cama y se apretó aún más a Severus, incomodo por el ruido que sentía entre sueños.<p>

- ¡Sev!

- Mmm…

- El gato está molestando –dijo Harry enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su Pocionista, éste pasó un brazo por sobre la cadera del otro muchacho y lo apretó aún más.

- ¿Gato? No tenemos gato, Potter –masculló medio dormido todavía.

En un parpadeo los dos estuvieron sentados en la cama totalmente despiertos, salieron de ella buscando apresuradamente sus batines a los pies de la cama y cubriendo así su desnudez.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Severus abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación.

- No estoy seguro –dijo el chico de ojos verdes caminando hacia la puerta de entrada –Pero suena como…

- ¿Un bebé? –terminó Severus sintiendo un escalofrío, hacía mucho frío allí fuera.

- ¡Joder! –dijo Harry apresurándose hacia la puerta y abriéndola de par en par. Una bocanada de aire helado le hizo estremecerse. Miró hacia el piso y vio un pequeño canasto con algo removiéndose dentro de él. Inmediatamente lo tomó y cerró la puerta.

- Hay que llamar a la policía.

- ¿Cuál policía? –preguntó Harry mientras ponía el canasto en el pequeño sofá y sacaba el bultito desenredando la manta, dentro de la cual había un pequeño bebé un poco azulado por el frío.

- Arg –gruñó Severus y se acercó un poco más a su compañero para ver al crío que tenía en los brazos y al cual trataba de hacer entrar en calor –Debe tener hambre –dijo tocándose el puente de su nariz –Y no tenemos leche, te dije que compraras leche –se quejó.

- Lo haré en la mañana –dijo el joven acunando al niño que no paraba de llorar –Déjame ver, cuece un poco de arroz y le daremos el agüita con un poco de azúcar por el momento, le quitará el hambre y lo hará entrar en calor.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Severus alzando una ceja.

- Sí tú. Yo estoy ocupado –dijo el chico y empezó a revolver el canasto.

Severus hizo el ademán de hablar, pero se giró bruscamente hacia la pequeña cocina y comenzó a buscar las cosas necesarias.

Severus se acercó al calorcito que sentía, cuando a su nariz llegó un desagradable olor, uno muy, muy desagradable. ¿Estaría su pareja tratando de cocinar otra vez? Eso de haberse liado con un niño pijo que no sabía hacer más que té era de lo más complicado. Lo peor es que Severus debía comerse lo que cocinara con una sonrisa sino quería tener una pelea descomunal y sin sentido… Aunque las reconciliaciones fueran de lo más inspiradoras.

Abrió un ojo con renuencia, era domingo, su día libre, el único que se permitía tener para poder sustentar los gastos de la casa. Cuando le había propuesto a Harry huir nunca pensó que las cosas se pondrían tan difíciles, pero debía reconocer que su pareja jamás se había quejado de no tener sus lujos ni los mimos de sus padres.

Claro que tampoco nunca pensó que los padres de Harry se iban a poner con el asunto de la nobleza y los tan preciados galeones que él no tenía. Siempre lo habían recibido bien en su casa y le habían demostrado que era bienvenido, claro hasta que Harry dijo que eran pareja y empezaron los problemas que los habían llevado a estar en esa situación.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al sentir de nuevo ese olor apestoso. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj, ya era tarde e iba a volverse para despertar a su pareja cuando sintió un gorjeo desconocido y otra bocanada apestosa.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a él y despacito se giró en la cama para encontrarse un bicharraco acostado entre dos almohadas que lo miraba sonriendo y emitiendo ruiditos extraños mientras despedía un olor nauseabundo.

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda te daban de comer? ¿Cadáveres?

Severus saltó prontamente de la cama para alejarse del olor lo que más podía, pero el movimiento hizo que el bebé comenzara a llorar. El joven Pocionista lo miró con cara de terror y se volvió un poco hacia la puerta.

- Potter, tu bicho despertó y huele horrible… ¿Potter? ¡Potter! –gritó abriendo la puerta y lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no apareció por ningún lado.

Se dirigió cansinamente de vuelta hacia la habitación y se enfrentó al bebé casi morado de llorar, suspiró audiblemente y lo tomó en brazos, el chiquito empezó a hipar mientras trataba de contener el llanto y examinaba a Severus con ojitos curiosos.

Severus suspiró una vez más cuando sintió el portazo en la puerta de calle y los pasos apresurados del otro muchacho acercándose.

- Oh, ya están despiertos –dijo apareciendo y depositando un montón de bolsas sobre la cama, Severus esta vez no suspiró, sino que frunció el ceño y miró a Harry con expresión sería e interrogante.

- Tu bicho despertó, lloró y huele feo, ¿y qué es todo esto?

- No es un bicho, Severus, me lo vas a traumar –se quejó Harry y empezó a rebuscar en las bolsas –Fui por provisiones, fórmula para el bebé y pañales –sacó un gran paquete de una de ellas –Mira, estos me encantaron –dijo sacando uno y vaciándole un poco de agua, esta desapareció – ¿No es genial? –volvió a repetir el proceso un par de veces más.

Severus entornó los ojos.

- Parecen pañales mágicos.

- Lo son –dijo el chico de lo más campante.

- ¿Fuiste al Mundo Mágico? –gruñó Severus la pregunta.

- Tú lo haces todo el tiempo –se defendió, mientras seguía rebuscando en las bolsas.

- Pero lo hago para que tengamos dinero, vendo las pociones que hago –intentó recordarle infructuosamente porque su compañero estaba ya sacando un montón de pequeñas prendas que iba ordenando en la cama.

- No habrás tomado el dinero de la renta, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, Severus, vendí mi escoba –dijo el chico en un murmullo y Severus se mordió los labios.

- Oh mierda, Harry, debiste tomar el dinero de la renta –dijo dejando el bebé de vuelta entre las almohadas y dirigiéndose hacia su pareja –Es lo único que te quedaba tuyo.

- No importa –Harry intentó sonreír –Está bien, nuestro pequeño necesitaba esas cosas.

- No es nuestro pequeño, Harry, la policía debe estar buscándolo. ¿Y además cómo vas a criar a tu bicho? Apenas podemos sostenernos a nosotros.

- Lo he estado pensando, Severus, puedo aceptar el empleo en el restaurant o de repartidor de pizza, a ti te gustan las pizzas –dijo el chico sin dejar de doblar la ropita.

- Harry…

- Verás que nos arreglaremos los tres muy bien.

- Harry, algún día puedes querer volver con tu familia, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con un bebé? –preguntó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero al parecer la había regado con ganas.

- Tú aún estás esperando que regrese con mi familia –le acusó –No crees en mi, ni mucho menos en lo que siento.

- No es eso, pero apenas si nos alcanza y tú apenas si sabes nada del mundo muggle. En serio, Harry, ¿qué haremos con el bicho?

- Había pensado en que tuviéramos una familia, pero veo que no es lo que tú quieres –dijo el chico dejando caer la prenda que tenía en la mano –Lo cambiaré y lo dejaré en alguna parte para que le encuentren y lo lleven a esos horribles lugares en donde amontan a los niños sin padres y que llaman "ortanatos".

- Argh, no me hagas eso, Harry –se quejó Severus y aspiró una bocanada de aire, lo que fue muy mala idea porque el olor apestoso se le incrustó en las fosas nasales – ¿No puedes hacer algo para eliminar ese hedor?

- Oh sí –dijo el chico –Tienes que sacarle el…

- Oh no, es tu bicho, hazlo tú –dijo Severus alejándose un par de pasos.

Harry frunció el ceño hacia él, pero luego al verlo tan asqueado y asustado sonrió para sí mismo, se levantó y agarró al niño quitándole el pañal rápidamente. Hizo algunas muecas frunciendo la nariz graciosamente y Severus se lo quedó mirando con cariño.

Ahí estaba su niño pijo arremetiéndole sin miedo al mundo, echándose fardos a su espalda y aguantando el peso como si lo hubiera hecho así toda la vida, sin acordarse al parecer que hasta hace un año tenía el mundo a sus pies y todo el dinero que quisiera.

En cambio lo escogió a él, un estudiante de Pociones sin un nukt en el bolsillo, se había fugado con él dejando todo atrás, jamás le había escuchado quejarse o arrepentirse, simplemente le entraba a todo con más ganas que conocimientos o aptitudes.

Se acercó despacito y le quitó los piecitos del bebé de las manos agarrando una toalla húmeda en el camino.

- Ve a preparar la tina con agua tibia, le daremos un baño –susurró dándole un beso –Nuestro bicho huele horrible.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se fue de lo más feliz y obediente a preparar la tina de agua caliente, mientras Severus quitaba esa masa apestosa pegada al blanco trasero.

- Harry, la cosa no es un bicho –dijo ariscando la nariz.

- ¿Qué?

- El bicho es nena –dijo Severus –Le falta lo principal para que sea bicho.

- Oh. Y yo que le había comprado todo celeste –dijo Harry con tristeza.

- Un pase de varita y todo quedará del color adecuado –dijo Severus terminando de desvestir al bebé.

- ¿De verdad?

- Solo por esta vez, Potter, no queremos que nos caiga el Ministerio y descubran donde estamos –dijo Severus caminando hacia el baño con el bebé amorosamente tomado en sus brazos –Ve a prepararle la leche.

- Gracias Sev –dijo Harry dándole un beso cuando pasó a su lado.

- ¿De quién es eso? –preguntó Severus cuando vio a Harry desatar una carta de la pata de una lechuza.

- De Draco –dijo Harry acercándose a la cama y metiéndose entre medio de las sábanas cuidando de no aplastar al perfumado bebé que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su pareja, mientras éste acariciaba suavemente la mano de la nena.

- Creí que él no te gustaba.

- Es que siempre ha sido un engreído perfeccionista y odio que pueda llevar el pelo como le plazca –dijo Harry haciendo una graciosa mueca –Pero es el único que no se fue en nuestra contra y nos ha apoyado todo este tiempo. Jamás creí que mis amigos me dieran la espalda y solo Draco y Ginny nos dieran su apoyo –se quejó Harry bajito.

- Tu primo será un malcriado pero ha sido muy bueno con nosotros –reconoció Severus – ¿Y qué dice en su carta? –preguntó curioso.

- Pues verás, le he elegido como padrino de nuestra nena, con él jamás le faltará nada, espero que haya aceptado –dijo Harry abriendo la carta por fin.

**_En los líos que me metes, Potter. Espero que ni mi tío ni mi padre se enteren de esto o serás hombre muerto. Le he birlado la cuna Malfoy a mi madre y estoy investigando qué cosas necesitará mi ahijada, nos vemos el sábado. Saludos al pobretón de tu esposo y un beso a mi princesa… Espero que sea bella, Potter, por tu bien lo espero.  
>Draco.<br>_**

- Tendremos que ampliar el closet del bicho –dijo Severus pensativamente devolviéndole la carta a su pareja.

- Por eso lo elegí a él, Sev, no le faltará nada a nuestro bichito –dijo Harry pasando el brazo sobre la nena y acariciando el rostro serio de su Pocionista.

- No le podemos llamar bichito toda la vida.

- Le buscaremos un lindo nombre de estrella para seguir la tradición Black. A tu padrino le encantará el detalle –dijo Harry besando la cabecita de la niña.

- ¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿Vamos a quedarnos con el bicho?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Creo que cuando me fijé en ti en la escuela nunca medité bien en todos los líos que podías meterme, Potter, pero ahora somos una familia completa, ¿no?

- Te amo, Severus, lo sabes. Nunca he echado en falta nada y ahora ya no estaremos nunca más solos, tendremos a nuestra nena, a Draco pavoneándose por todos lados y a Ginny que le hará ilusión tener una sobrina escondida por aquí.

- Si estás seguro de todo esto, Harry, pues nos quedamos con el bichito y me aguanto a tu primo. Mañana te quedas todo el día con ella, tengo muchas pociones que fabricar para tenerles bien.

- Y yo te voy a ayudar, Severus, aprenderé a destripar bichos y cortar raíces, ya lo verás. Y les demostraremos a todos que no hace falta dinero ni abolengo para ser feliz en la vida.

- ¿Crees que tus padres algún día lo acepten?

- No lo sé, Severus, pero ellos fueron felices, ahora me toca serlo a mí. Si siguen sin entenderlo es su problema.

- ¿Sabes, Potter? Tienes razón, seremos felices los tres, el bichito solo puede traernos alegrías –dijo Severus tomando la mamadera y acercándola a la boquita de la nena.

Harry tomó a la nena, la acostó a su lado y se pegó a Severus, pronto se vio rodeado de los fuertes brazos de su pareja.


End file.
